In the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the fourth generation (4G) cellular network includes a radio access network (e.g., referred to as a long term evolution (LTE) network) and a wireless core network (e.g., referred to as an evolved packet core (EPC) network). The LTE network is often called an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN). The EPC network is an Internet protocol (IP) packet-switched core network that supports high-speed wireless and wireline broadband access technologies. The EPC network allows user equipment (UEs) to access various services by connecting to the LTE network, an evolved high rate packet data (eHRPD) radio access network (RAN), and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN) RAN. The EPC network is a complex system that includes a number of network nodes that communicate with each other when UEs are accessing the EPC network. Some of the UEs may include machine-to-machine (M2M) devices, such as sensors, meters, machinery, vending machines, digital billboards, telemetric devices, appliances, etc.